Existe la posibilidad de volve a amar
by LecchiKagamine
Summary: un fic de harunaXfubuki, que sucederia si de la persona que estas enamorada no es la correcta, y siempre has estado ignorando al correcto?
1. el corazon te indico alguien equivocado

**HarunaXFubuki.**

**Existe la posibilidad de volver a amar.**

**CAP.1 : el corazón te indico a alguien equivocado.**

_**((Bueno~ amo esta pareja como no se imaginan ;v; la shippeo mucho mas que tachimukaiXharuna, goenjiXharuna, endouXharuna, kogureXharuna, es mi pairing favorita~ y bueno así decidí hacer un fic de esta pareja~ pd. Si es un avión xD por que? Pues es mas rápido y déjenme ser…))**_

Era un día muy normal en inazuma town, bueno tal vez no mucho, puesto que ya casi se acercaba la navidad, y como de costumbre las parejas se la pasaban juntos excepto una linda niña de 14 años de edad: Haruna Otonashi.

Narra Haruna:

Vaya ya casi se acerca la navidad, y yo- yo aun no me eh declarado… que patética me siento al no poder decirle lo que siento a la persona de la que eh estado enamorada ya hace tiempo… si tan solo le pudiera decir a tachimukai desde hace cuanto lo eh amado…

Supongo que soy realmente patética…. Pero su avión llegara temprano iré y le diré todo a fin de cuentas puedo hacerlo mientras los demás están entretenidos con los demás que llegaran en el avión todos los de inazuma japan, los del FFI excepto fubuki, o eso me han dicho.

Me prepare, me cambie de ropa a una invernal muy bonita que tenia según aki, camine hasta encontrarme con aki, natsumi y fuyuka, supongo que natsumi se veria con endou en el aeropuerto y fuyuka con fudou y claro aki estaba esperando ansiosa a ichinose, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Al llegar ya todos estaban afuera del avión me apresure a buscar a tachimukai, me corazón no paraba de latir, en mis manos tenía un carta hecha ya hace tiempo, una carta de amor, para tachimukai, con todo lo que sentía por el… me sentía muy feliz al saber que al fin se la daría, corrí mucho más rápido y al fin lo encontré pero al verlo me lleve una no muy grata sorpresa, tachimukai yuuki agarrado de la mano de Araya Konko al principio simplemente pensé que podría ser que fueran amigos hasta que tachimukai le poso un lindo beso en los labios, ahí fue cuando todo mi mundo se derrumbo… hace un año que no veía a konko y al parecer había crecido lo bastante para ser de la estatura de tachimukai, trate de salir de ahí pero lo pero paso, tachimukai me vio y se me acerco….

-Haruna-chan –me sonrío- como estas?

-Ah tachimukai, hola –le sonreí con un poco de trabajo- muy bien y tú? –escondí detrás de mí la carta-

-Ya veo, y estas esperando a alguien en especial?

- no –negué con la cabeza- a nadie, solo venia a ver –sonrei-

- ya veo… bueno ya conoces a konko –sonrio con una ternura- ella bueno… ella y yo –se puso rojo- estamos saliendo

- huh ya veo… pensé que konko saldría con fubuki-senpai

- fubuki-senpai? –dijo konko- no, de hecho fubuki me había dicho que a el le gustaba una muchacha que no era de nuestro equipo ni vivía en hokkaido, además nunca me gusto –sonrio- es como un hermano mayor

- uh ya veo –sonreí- y no vendrá?

- no, o eso nos dijo… -me respondió amablemente-

- ya veo … bueno si me disculpan tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas

-claro, adiós haruna-chan –me dijieron ambos-

Camine, claro que no tenia nada que hacer me sente en una de esas sillas que están para esperar a las personas que salen de los aviones, espere a que todos se fueran, me quede con la excusa de estar esperando a alguien, que mentira, no esperaba a nadie.

Al ver que todos se fueron me recosté en mis rodillas llorando a mas no poder, el niño que yo amaba con todo mi corazón se había enamorado ya de alguien y esa alguien estaba enamorada de el… vaya… que mala suerte tengo.

Llore y llore hasta que alguien me toco del hombro y no era nada mas y nada menos que…

-F-fubuki? –me sorprendi aun con lagrimas en los ojos el me sonrio y con su mano me limpio las lagrimas de mis mejillas cabe decir que me sonroje, el se sento a mi lado-

Narra fubuki:

No tenia pensado en ir a inazuma, no en este tiempo, después de todo sabia por una persona que me conto ya hace tiempo que la persona de la cual me había enamorado estaba enamorada de otro… tsk… cuanta envidia me da la persona de la cual se enamoro, pero no lo pudo evitar supongo que su corazón lo eligió a el y no a mi.

Antes de que konko y los demás se fueran me quede pensando que al menos si voy la veria sonreír , pero me dolería mucho verla con el, konko ya salía con alguien, claro no me quiso decir hasta que me fui a despedir de ellos en el avion-

-Konko-chan –le sonreí- ahora si me diras con quien sales?

La señorita del avión les dijo que se apuraran a salir, lo ultimo que me dijo konko fue el nombre de la persona con quien salía

-fubuki-senpai –sonrio- es tachimukai, tachimukai yuuki –se metió al avion-

Al escuchar ese nombre, supe que ahora tenia una oportunidad pero a la vez la que yo amo estaría totalmente destrozada… el avión había partido suerte deje una maleta con mi ropa en el autobús, por si acaso, tome el siguiente avión, todo el camino solo pude pensar en ella, al llegar baje rápidamente del avión y mire a todos lados, todos se habían ido ya, excepto una persona, la que yo mas quiero, sentada ahí apoyada en sus rodillas, con su perfecto cabello azul un poco rizado, y sus lentes rojos al parecer estaba llorando, camine hacia ella tranquilamente y le coloque la mano en el hombro, todo lo que dijo fue mi nombre, le sonreí me agradaba oírla de nuevo decir mi nombre, claro que me destrozaba el corazón verla asi, le limpie las lagrimas y me sente junto a ella.


	2. supongo que ella si lo amaba

Al escuchar ese nombre, supe que ahora tenia una oportunidad pero a la vez la que yo amo estaría totalmente destrozada… el avión había partido suerte deje una maleta con mi ropa en el autobús, por si acaso, tome el siguiente avión, todo el camino solo pude pensar en ella, al llegar baje rápidamente del avión y mire a todos lados, todos se habían ido ya, excepto una persona, la que yo mas quiero, sentada ahí apoyada en sus rodillas, con su perfecto cabello azul un poco rizado, y sus lentes rojos al parecer estaba llorando, camine hacia ella tranquilamente y le coloque la mano en el hombro, todo lo que dijo fue mi nombre, le sonreí me agradaba oírla de nuevo decir mi nombre, claro que me destrozaba el corazón verla asi, le limpie las lagrimas y me sente junto a ella.

Narra Haruna:

Se supone que fubuki no vendría esta navidad, me pregunto que le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión, aunque en ese momento no quería que me viera llorar pero al sonreírme me sentí un poco feliz.

-F-fubuki que haces aquí? –le mire-

- Vaya –se llevo la mano a la nuca sonriéndome- es que acaso incomoda mi visita?

- n-no para nada –movi las manos- solo que no esperaba tu visita –sonrei-

- bueno, yo tampoco esperaba venir pero a ultimo minuto cambie de opción, me hace sentir muy feliz venir, aunque al bajar del avión fue a ti llorando lo primero que vi, no me gusta que una niña tan linda como tu llore –me sonrio-

- a-ah niña linda? –sentí como un rubor cubria mis mejillas- n-no lo creo –rei- lo lamento, por que lo primero que viste fue a mi con ese animo… -suspire-

- -movio la cabeza en forma de negación- no tienes por que disculparte aunque estabas llorando me alegra ser a ti a la primera que vi –me sonrio de una forma muy amable-

Narra Fubuki:

No tenia la intención de decir eso, pero algo hizo que las palabras se salieran de mi boca, ahora seguro haruna pensara que soy un acosador o algo peor.

-ya veo –se puso totalmente roja lo cual la hacia verse como un lindo angel, que digo siempre lucia bien para mi- y dime –me volteo a ver- ya sabes donde te quedaras?

- Bueno… -suspire- la verdad es que no, me eh venido de ultimo minuto y no le eh avisado a nadie.

- ya veo –se paro y me tomo de la mano- no hay que decir mas –sonrio- si gustas te puedes quedar en mi casa

- e-en tu casa? –me cubrió un rubor- e-eh no se preocuparan?

-No lo creo –sonrio- además no tienen porque. Y no estarán estas semanas debido a que ya que yo pasare navidad con los de Raimon ellos han planeado en ir a un viaje

- ya veo –me levante de mi asiento y le di un pequeño beso en la frente- muchas gracias haruna –sonrei- si no es mucha molestia

- no es ninguna –sonrio- además asi tendre un poco de compañía en casa –rio-

- -rei al igual que ella- Bueno entonces nos vamos?

- Un~ (si) –empezo a caminar con una de mis maletas- vamos que yo te ayudo

- n-no es necesario haruna

- descuida a mi me gusta ayudar –cabe decir que fue también por esa actitud suya por la cual me enamore de ella-

Mientras caminábamos a haruna se le cayó una carta con una estampa en forma de corazón, se que estuvo mal, pero la tome y me la guarde en mi bolsillo dispuesto a leerla después. Al llegar a su casa, me abrió la puerta y claro la deje pasar primero, después de todo es una niña y es su casa… ya adentro me señalo donde dormiría, como el cuarto de sus padres no debía de ser tocado asi que me ofreció que si gustaba podía quedarme en un futon en su cuarto. Acepte claro no soy tan mala persona como para hacer algo mientras ella duerma, de hecho la idea de estar en su cuarto me alegraba. Aunque solo fuera como un amigo.

Me ayudo a colocar mis maletas y yo le ayude a preparar la comida, cabe decir que la forma en la que ella cocina es muy deliciosa, seguro que quien se gane el corazón de esta chica y lo sepa cuidar, tendrá una muy buena esposa, claro ese a sido mi sueño desde que la conoci en hokkaido, desde que casi se resbala y cayo en mis brazos, ese a sido uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

Ya mas tarde ella se decidió por darse un baño ,claro me ofreció usar la ducha primero, pero preferí esperar a que ella saliera, mientras tanto me quede en su cuarto, un poco extraño pero me encanta como huele su cuarto, simplemente huele a ella, tal vez por eso me gusto la idea de dormir ahí, mientras haruna se bañaba saque la carta de mi bolsillo y la abri, leyendo todo lo que haruna había escrito ahí, no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas después de todo se veía cuanto haruna amaba a tachimukai o mas bien, lo ama. A mi me hubiera gustado que esa carta fuera para mi, pero eso seria imposible, cerre la carta y la guarde hasta el fondo de mi maleta, haruna ya había salido de bañar y ya estaba en pijama, se veía perfectamente linda, como siempre. Le sonreí y me dispuse a meterme al baño, prepare la ducha y me desvestí entrando a la bañera, claro mientras estaba bañándome la ultima parte de la carta retumbaba en mi cabeza

"tachimukai, lo único que te quiero decir es que TE AMO, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, no sabes como me imagino una vida junto a ti, ese es mi sueño"

Una vida junto a el, ese es su sueño, parece que ni una solo oportunidad tengo… deje de pensar en aquello y Sali de la ducha, creo que por un momento se me olvido que no estaba en mi casa puesto que camine hacia el cuarto de haruna en toalla, al abrir la puerta haruna volteo y se puso roja como un tomate, después procedió a taparse los ojos, yo reaccione y me di cuenta de que había ido hasta ahí aun en toalla.

-A-ah disculpa supongo que eh de haber estado distraído

Narra haruna:

Estaba arreglando el futon para fubuki, cuando alguien habrio la puerta, al momento de voltear vi a fubuki solamente en toalla completamente mojado de la cabeza y del torso, me sonroje fuertemente y procedi a taparme los ojos, aunque … la verdad se veía muy lindo.. agh que dices haruna? Deja de pensar en eso!

-A-ah disculpa supongo que eh de haber estado distraído

- n-no importa –respondi- s-si gustas puedes cambiarte de una vez aquí, claro no te preocupes no mirare

Supongo que se cambio y cuando termino me puso una mano en el hombro, yo voltee y abri los ojos, el me sonrio.

-De verdad lo siento haruna –me sonrio y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dirijiendose a su futon-

- d-descuida –murmure dirijiendome a mi cama.-


End file.
